supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Swiss Open – Women's Doubles
A WTA team was the defending champion from 2017. Tímea Babos and Kateřina Siniaková won the title, defeating Ashleigh Barty and CoCo Vandeweghe, 6–1, 7–5. They only partnered up together for the Swiss Open because their original partners, Kristina Mladenovic and Barbora Krejčíková, were unavailable for the Swiss Open due to them playing ITF Dubai, held the same week. Seeds Tímea Babos / Kateřina Siniaková (Champions) Andrea Sestini Hlaváčková / Barbora Strýcová (Semifinals) Elise Mertens / Demi Schuurs (Semifinals) Ashleigh Barty / CoCo Vandeweghe (Final) Gabriela Dabrowski / Yu Xifan (Quarterfinals) Nicole Melichar / Květa Peschke (Third round) Andreja Klepač / María José Martínez Sánchez (Third round, retired) Lucie Hradecká / Ekaterina Makarova (Quarterfinals) Raquel Atawo / Anna-Lena Grönefeld (First round) Mihaela Buzărnescu / Alicja Rosolka (Quarterfinals) Chan Hao-ching / Yang Zhaoxuan (Second round) Miyu Kato / Makoto Nimomiya (First round) Lyudmyla Kichenok / Nadiia Kichenok (Third round) Kirsten Flipkens / Johanna Larsson (First round) Hsieh Su-wei / Bethanie Mattek-Sands (Third round) Vania King / Monica Niculescu (Third round) Draw Finals 'Tímea Babos Kateřina Siniaková | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2='6 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Nichaphat Chatchaipholrat Sutatta Udomslip | RD1-score2-1=0 | RD1-score2-2=2 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= 8 | RD1-team3= Lucie Hradecká Ekaterina Makarova | RD1-score3-1=5 | RD1-score3-2=2 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= 3 | RD1-team4= 'Elise Mertens Demi Schuurs | RD1-score4-1='7 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= 4 | RD1-team5= 'Ashleigh Barty CoCo Vandeweghe | RD1-score5-1='6 | RD1-score5-2=3 | RD1-score5-3='7 | RD1-seed6= 5 | RD1-team6= Gabriela Dabrowski Xu Yifan | RD1-score6-1=3 | RD1-score6-2='6 | RD1-score6-3=5 | RD1-seed7= 10 | RD1-team7= Mihaela Buzărnescu Alicja Rosolka | RD1-score7-1=3 | RD1-score7-2='6 | RD1-score7-3=5 | RD1-seed8= 2 | RD1-team8= 'Andrea Sestini Hlaváčková Barbora Strýcová | RD1-score8-1='6 | RD1-score8-2=1 | RD1-score8-3='7 | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= 'Tímea Babos Kateřina Siniaková | RD2-score1-1=5 | RD2-score1-2='6 | RD2-score1-3='6 | RD2-seed2= 3 | RD2-team2= Elise Mertens Demi Schuurs | RD2-score2-1='7 | RD2-score2-2=4 | RD2-score2-3=1 | RD2-seed3= 4 | RD2-team3= 'Ashleigh Barty CoCo Vandeweghe | RD2-score3-1='7 | RD2-score3-2=4 | RD2-score3-3='6 | RD2-seed4= 2 | RD2-team4= Andrea Sestini Hlaváčková Barbora Strýcová | RD2-score4-1=5 | RD2-score4-2='6 | RD2-score4-3=2 | RD3-seed1= 1 | RD3-team1= 'Tímea Babos Kateřina Siniaková | RD3-score1-1='6 | RD3-score1-2='7 | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= 4 | RD3-team2= Ashleigh Barty CoCo Vandeweghe | RD3-score2-1=1 | RD3-score2-2=5 | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'T Babos K Siniaková | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= N Phuthornjai P Sueajongpru | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=PR | RD1-team03= 'S Williams V Williams | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= X Knoll A Smith | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=1 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Ninetales Vulpix | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Rosalina Toadette | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'D Jurak R Olaru | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='7 | RD1-seed08=14 | RD1-team08= K Flipkens J Larsson | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3=5 | RD1-seed09=9 | RD1-team09= R Atawo A-L Grönefeld | RD1-score09-1=5 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=1 | RD1-seed10=PR | RD1-team10= 'S Kuznetsova L Šafářová | RD1-score10-1='7 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'N Chatchaipholrat S Udomslip | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12=WC | RD1-team12= Onix Steelix | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-3=2 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Nidoqueen Volcanion | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'L Arruabarrena A Parra Santonja | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= E Foureira L Rizzotto | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'A Klepač MJ Martínez Sánchez | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'T Babos K Siniaková | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=PR | RD2-team02= S Williams V Williams | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Rosalina Toadette | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'D Jurak R Olaru | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=PR | RD2-team05= S Kuznetsova L Šafářová | RD2-score05-1=5 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3=2 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'N Chatchaipholrat S Udomslip | RD2-score06-1='7 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= L Arruabarrena A Parra Santonja | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= 'A Klepač MJ Martínez Sánchez | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2=2 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'T Babos K Siniaková | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= D Jurak R Olaru | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'N Chatchaipholrat S Udomslip | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= A Klepač MJ Martínez Sánchez | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2=3r | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'T Babos K Siniaková | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= N Chatchaipholrat S Udomslip | RD4-score02-1=0 | RD4-score02-2=2 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 'L Hradecká E Makarova | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02=PR | RD1-team02= V Azarenka V Wautier | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= K Christian S Santamaria | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3=4 | RD1-seed04=WC | RD1-team04= 'T Chonlada S Thanachat | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= B Irwin R Willis | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'D Krawczyk G Olmos | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= N Dzalamidze V Kudermetova | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=16 | RD1-team08= 'V King M Niculescu | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=12 | RD1-team09= M Kato M Nimomiya | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-3=3 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'A Kudryavtseva K Srebotnik | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'P Chotwuttinan S Phongchoke | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Y Duan Y Wang | RD1-score12-1=2 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'X Jiang Q Tang | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= R Campen AA Hargate | RD1-score14-1='7 | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= D Gavrilova A Sabalenka | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2='7 | RD1-score15-3=1 | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= 'E Mertens D Schuurs | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=5 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01= 'L Hradecká E Makarova | RD2-score01-1=5 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02=WC | RD2-team02= T Chonlada S Thanachat | RD2-score02-1='7 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3=2 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= D Krawczyk G Olmos | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=1 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=16 | RD2-team04= 'V King M Niculescu | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'A Kudryavtseva K Srebotnik | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3='77 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= P Chotwuttinan S Phongchoke | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3=61 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= X Jiang Q Tang | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= 'E Mertens D Schuurs | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01= 'L Hradecká E Makarova | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=16 | RD3-team02= V King M Niculescu | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=1 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= A Kudryavtseva K Srebotnik | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=2 | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04= 'E Mertens D Schuurs | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team01= L Hradecká E Makarova | RD4-score01-1=5 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=3 | RD4-team02= 'E Mertens D Schuurs | RD4-score02-1='7 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 'A Barty C Vandeweghe | RD1-score01-1=5 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= J Hudak K Leskinen | RD1-score02-1='7 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3=2 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= J Graf E Lynyak | RD1-score03-1=5 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=1 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'S Zhang S Stosur | RD1-score04-1='7 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'G Muguruza C Suárez Navarro | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= B Bencic V Lapko | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= W Pearklin A Suwanasuk | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2=2 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=11 | RD1-team08= 'H-c Chan Z Yang | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=13 | RD1-team09= 'L Kichenok N Kichenok | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= P Pongthananikorn S Thianphairot | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= S Chang A Mueller | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=1 | RD1-score11-3=5 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'J Mancuso T Maze | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='7 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'A Pavlyuchenkova A Sevastova | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= J Moore S Yooyod | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= N Stojanović D Supithitak | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16= 'G Dabrowski Y Xu | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01= 'A Barty C Vandeweghe | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= S Zhang S Stosur | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'G Muguruza C Suárez Navarro | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3='7 | RD2-seed04=11 | RD2-team04= H-c Chan Z Yang | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3=5 | RD2-seed05=13 | RD2-team05= 'L Kichenok N Kichenok | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= J Mancuso T Maze | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= A Pavlyuchenkova A Sevastova | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=3 | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08= 'G Dabrowski Y Xu | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2=1 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team01= 'A Barty C Vandeweghe | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2='7 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= G Muguruza C Suárez Navarro | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=13 | RD3-team03= L Kichenok N Kichenok | RD3-score03-1='7 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3=2 | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04= 'G Dabrowski Y Xu | RD3-score04-1=5 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=4 | RD4-team01= 'A Barty C Vandeweghe | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-seed02=5 | RD4-team02= G Dabrowski Y Xu | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=5 }} Section 4 'N Melichar K Peschke | RD1-score01-1=3 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= F Ferro C Perrin | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=0 | RD1-score02-3=0 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'J Konta L Siegemund | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= A Guarachi E Routliffe | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=0 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'S Aoyama L Marozava | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= Daisy Peach | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Krunić S Umpaipong | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3=1 | RD1-seed08=10 | RD1-team08= 'M Buzărnescu A Rosolka | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=15 | RD1-team09= 'S-w Hsieh B Mattek-Sands | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= K Bertens A Rodionova | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=1 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'D Jakupović I Khromacheva | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=1 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= G García Pérez F Stollár | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-seed13=PR | RD1-team13= 'M Sakkari G Voskoboeva | RD1-score13-1='7 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= M Sanchez A Spears | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=1 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= N Hibino D Kovinić | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'A Sestini Hlaváčková B Strýcová | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=4 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'N Melichar K Peschke | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=2 | RD2-score01-3='7 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= J Konta L Siegemund | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= S Aoyama L Marozava | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=1 | RD2-score03-3=5 | RD2-seed04=10 | RD2-team04= 'M Buzărnescu A Rosolka | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3='7 | RD2-seed05=15 | RD2-team05= 'S-w Hsieh B Mattek-Sands | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= D Jakupović I Khromacheva | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3=2 | RD2-seed07=PR | RD2-team07= M Sakkari G Voskoboeva | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'A Sestini Hlaváčková B Strýcová | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= N Melichar K Peschke | RD3-score01-1=5 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3=3 | RD3-seed02=10 | RD3-team02= 'M Buzărnescu A Rosolka | RD3-score02-1='7 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03=15 | RD3-team03= S-w Hsieh B Mattek-Sands | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'A Sestini Hlaváčková B Strýcová | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=10 | RD4-team01= M Buzărnescu A Rosolka | RD4-score01-1=3 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3=5 | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= 'A Sestini Hlaváčková B Strýcová | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=1 | RD4-score02-3='7 }} References Category:2018 in tennis Category:2018 Swiss Open Category:2018 in Switzerland